User talk:Nystus
Redirects I think you know I create those redirects for a reason... can you please leave them that way. - KazMx (Message me! ) 02:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :But whyyyyy, there's no info about that stuff... 05:25, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Alistar vandalized AGAIN! (also can't login) Dear Nystus, I'm contacting you to inform you that the Alistar page has been vandalized yet again and request a revert/fix as I also have a second problem: not being able to login since the site design has changed. The login just freezes. As for the most glaring flaws on the Alistar page, just look at the cooldowns or check history, whoever keeps doing this needs to have their IP address banned. :Why so formal -_o and you can easily revert it yourself... 05:30, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Decision/Guidance on Dam/Abi Pwr gains Formatting Nystus, Your opinion on the following if you will: I've adjusted some Champion skills (like Garen's Judgment and Miss Fortune's Double Up) to match the formatting of other skills in the wiki that gain damage/effect from base and bonus damage (e.g. Corki's Missile Barrage) vs only bonus damage (e.g. Miss Fortune's Bullet Time). Have I been correct in copying the formatting for such as +xx% Attack Damage vs. (+x.xx per attack damage)? Or perhaps should it be +xx% of '''Attack Damage vs. (+x.xx per '''bonus '''attack damage)? The latter seems wordy although more precise. Also I have noticed that the Champion pages have both capitalized and common (+x.xx per attack damage) / (+x.xx per Attack Damage) and (+x.xx per ability power) / (+x.xx per Ability Power). Which is the correct formatting going forward? Your time and instruction is sincerely appreciated. :If benefits from higher value between this and that - (+x.xx per Xxx Xxx OR +x.xx per Xxx Xxx); if from more than 1 source - (+x.xx per Xxx Xxx)(+x.xx per Xxx Xxx). Better off NOT having it in %'s, and not all abilities benefit from your full AD/AP/whatever, that's why it's displayed as such 14:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I greatly appreciate the response but I am unclear on this last bit. How are we displaying the difference in skills that benefit from full innate attack damage vs only acquired bonus damage? Corki The Daring Bombardier's Missile Barrage is listed in +20% Attack Damage (as well as Gragas) while Garen The Might of Demacia's Judgement is listed (+0.35 per Attack Damage) even though both gain a percent off their Champions' ''Total'' Damage (base + bonus) yet have ''different ''formatting, while (to use an example within a Champion) Miss Fortune The Bounty Hunter's Bullet Time is listed (+0.40 per Attack Damage... while Double Up is listed (+0.75 per Attack Damage) even though ''Only'' Double Up gains a percent off their her' ''Total'' Damage (base + bonus) while Bullet Time only gives off bonus but is formatted in same way as full and differently from say Irelia The Will of the Blades's Transcendent Blades: ...+0.6 per bonus Attack Damage) and Jax The Grandmaster at Arms's Empower: (+0.4 per Bonus Attack Damage). ::Thank you for your time. :::That's just me being too lazy to fix 04:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) My Brother (JFSab117) Hey Nystus my brother User:JFSab117 lost his password and he wants to edit his user page just to put on a checklist so can I help edit his user page? LoLSonaMaven66 01:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Whaaatever... 04:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Can you implement properties in the wiki? I mean this kind of properties. I know the wikia engine is capable of doing so just because e.g. this wikia has it. If we could have it, it would be much easier to keep item and champion information up to date. Can you make it? Moxian 17:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Champion Stats I think some of the Champion Stats are being misrepresented. This could be due to an editor entering Health Regen per Second for whatever reason, instead of Health Regen per 5 Seconds as its should be. Luckily some of the one's that look like they have insanely low health regen are champion's I'll be playing tonight. Usiar 18:58, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Galio First Free Week Error I've noticed on Galio's champion profile page that his First Free Week is "TBA" and remember playing him for free a few weeks ago. I decided to research what week that was and found that it was during week 16. Here is the url i found this info at http://www.leagueoflegends.com/news/new-free-champion-rotation-season-one-week-16 i would change this myself but unfortunately can't find the location of the code so I'm thinking only admins can. i hope you can get around to changing this soon. Riffeeman 22:35, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Institute of War Is there any reason why we can't upload the institute of war picture? *Is it b/c the picture file needs to be in .jpg instead of .png? I tried to save it as .jpg, but the picture is not showing up on the page. *I put in a new picture that is .jpeg, is that okay? Cidem1324 22:35, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Changing the new user template Hi, I signed up for the wiki today and noticed a grammatical error in the new user talk page box. Under Getting Started it says "Know the very best guidelines of a editor. " A humorous error, I'll admit, but one that should be changed to the correct "an editor". Unfortunately I believe it's an admin-only change that can be made. RaefWolfe 18:21, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Champion Skin Checklist template I noticed that Irelia and Sona were missing from the Skin Checklist template. Others might be missing as well. Also, is there a way to not have it default to hidden? EDIT: Nevermind, I found out how to edit it and will be adding the missing champions myself. Texas Snyper 19:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Don't know if it belongs here, but the "community messageS HAS been updated" really disturbs me. Dunno why... Numerion 21:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Removed avatar picture lol, so you managed to find and delete it from the gallery. I'd like to thank you for doing so. The reason I uploaded it to the gallery was that I thought it would fix my avatar display. Apparently, it's still working without the uploaded gallery picture. So once again, tyvm. ;) UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 15:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Champion Template I added Zelos to the template because Sam told me to. I mentioned something about Irelia's brother and he told me to add it. Technology Wizard 16:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I will not have articles made out of unsourced speculation in here 16:41, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Inappropriate deletion You deleted File:Riot map editor.jpg for "spam/vandalism". It was neither. The image was taken from the video of Phreak's cast of Rioters vs the new AI bots in which he inadvertently popped open the map editor during the cast for a couple of seconds. --BBilge 11:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Restored it 15:00, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Banning of IP - for no reason Hi! I can see that my IP adress was blocked, for some odd reason. I have made one post, ever. And that was on the nocturne page about a bug denying me kills.' I do not know if this is the right way to contact you, at all, but here goes. Enclosed is the information regarding the ban You cannot add a comment to the article. '''Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Nystus. *Reason given: Vandalism *Start of block: 00:12, March 31, 2011 *Expiry of block: 00:12, July 1, 2011 *Intended blockee: 153.107.0.0/16 *Block ID: #1056 *Current IP address: 153.107.33.153 You can contact Nystus or another to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. - Anders/AndxTT * (I shrunk your comment by removing all the new lines...sorry.) There is an IP-range block in place that includes your IP. Multiple IPs in that range have been vandalising the wiki. Since we have no way of knowing if you are one of the vandals that is trying to trick us or if you are just an innocent person with an IP in that range, there is not much we can do. This is why we advise users to create accounts. You are free to register an account from the same location as you posted this message (since it is not in the blocked IP range) and then your registered account would not be impacted by the block. Vyrolan 22:03, March 31, 2011 (UTC) The Sound Project I am following what you are doing on your sandbox. I am liking that it doesn't need to open another page to work. Can I suggest/ask that the sound icon doesn't show unless you hover/click on the quote you want to hear? Sam 3010 05:45, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Problem #1: Too many extensions eat up CPU 08:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Problem #2: Can't put it in a template 21:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Problem #3: No customization 21:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Once you have them all noted down, create a post directed to JoePlay (Wikia Staff) as if written by me, I have contact with him and he will definitely help us. Sam 3010 21:40, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::That's all of them right there 21:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, write the message to JoePlay. Sam 3010 21:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :If you are still stuck on the "it looks bad" area, then forget the looks. Begin uploading the files. Just use a given format, use the real name for the champion (i.e. Twisted Fate and not Cardmaster) and use something else to differentiate the files, "name_joke1.mp3", that last one is at your discretion. It won't be needed to reupload the quotes on the future unless there is a V.O. makover like the one for Janna. 04:45, April 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: FlashMP3 extension Hi Nystus. I just talked to uberfuzzy, and he asked me to tell you to fill out the form at and include all details, including what page(s) you got the error on. Once he receives it, he'll get to work on making it, err, work. :') JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:02, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Abilities template Hey Nystus, I noticed the abilities table on Lee Sin page and wanted to try if I could come up with something better. Here is my attempt; let me know if you're interested in something like that. --Zelgadis87 14:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'd rather have 2px thick lines between abilities, and clean up the code some more 14:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::2px borders between Sonic Wave/Resonating Strike and Safeguard/Iron Will or between Sonic Wave and Resonating Strike ? I updated the page using the first case. To really clean up the code I'd need to write CSS rules, removing all that in-line CSS that bloats everything. (Also, consider only the first 2 skills, I didn't bother to redo the entire template, since right now it's just a mock up) --Zelgadis87 14:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Ya know, this is actually what i asked JoePlay to help me out with. Check his talk page, too lazy to rewrite it... 14:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have no idea what a 'consistent broken separator' would be. I don't think you can come up with a code cleaner than a 10x3 table for a template like that tho-. --Zelgadis87 14:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok, the hell with clean code, I want something that would automatically align and format text for dual-abilities (a la Nidalee, Lee Sin and Renek's ). The, uh...consistent broken separator would be pretty much what I added to } (quick hack, really...) - doesn't connect to the sides of the boxes and aligns with all others if used 2-3 ( }, }, }) times 14:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ok maybe I understood what you mean. Fixing the connection to the sides should be fairly easy, but it will never align to the other adjacent separators, since they are 'isolated' boxes, with different heights etc. You would need to wrap all of them into a common structure. I thought a little about using nested tables (which would be a mess of code anyway), and I came to the conclusion that it would not align with vertical borders of the parent table, so it'd be worse than it is right now. I think putting all 3 in a new row of the same table with an invisible top border is the most elegant solution (< it's what I did), but right now it would fail with the Slice and Dice case, since the ability pic/name is only one. --Zelgadis87 15:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Damn, really wanted them to auto-align... Still quite fond of visible non-connecting separators, though. They make stuff bit less confusing 15:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I have updated my page with a version of the same template without all those horrible inline CSS rules, that bloats everything and make editing those templates a nightmare. If instead of the invisible border, you want a 12px dashed green border, now it's just a matter of editing a friggin line, instead of 30. X__X. --Zelgadis87 15:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::That's whatchu get when a wiki has no resident code monkey 15:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::What are you waiting for, become a code monkey today!!! (Also, CSS files are not editable by us poor mortals, and the style tag is automatically escaped by the parser... -_-) --Zelgadis87 16:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::...Can I get the new table's code now? 16:26, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Working on it, there are so many IFs it's driving me crazy... --Zelgadis87 17:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::In the mean time, can you check why the CSS rules have no effects on the CSS file the wiki sends ? They are totally missing from it.. If you notice, after deleting the user CSS, the table on my page stopped having any style. --Zelgadis87 17:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::Should've put the code into Common.css, not Wikia.css >_> 17:59, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::It FINALLY works! I should still edit it a bit, since I don't like how Slice and Dice leveling informations looks now. Need to dine first tho-, I'll continue after it. What do you think ? --Zelgadis87 17:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::S'good 17:59, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oh lol, I was in a hurry, I totally forgot about the *level2 parameter.. Even Nidalee seems to work fine, so I'll edit the real template! --Zelgadis87 18:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Can I ask what are you trying to do ? :P --Zelgadis87 18:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Ya done gone goofed (also I'm using pure trial-n-error). Go make the top 2 horizontal lines 1px 18:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. You can't put a border on a table row, (silly rule, I know). Also, it was better before >_>. --Zelgadis87 18:54, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Nystus, do you know of any particular case where the pic parameter is used? Couldn't those be solved by using image redirects, instead of template logic ? --Zelgadis87 13:48, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Only used for placeholders, actually (File:Ability.jpg) 13:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok perfect, I can add the Ability.jpg as the default parameter and remove pic, it will clear up the template a lot! Thanks for the info. --Zelgadis87 15:01, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Seems like that pic parameter was used somewhere else: Forum:Ability Icons Deleted That Were used On Articles!. Oh well, seems like it's solvable with a simple file renaming => more work for you :P. Now, if Riot decides to troll us with abilities with the same name, that could be a more serious problem. :| -- 13:27, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Then we'll just have to rename all the ability pics for all 73+ champs, which is...372 or somethin' 14:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oh, luckily I can't rename files! :P -- 15:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, me again :P. I'm quite happy with the template right now, I think it's ready to be deployed. Before stuff is moved to the proper place, I'd need some new CSS rules. To avoid problems with the transition, you'd need to append some rules to the current file, then when the transition is complete the old ones should be removed (Man, having no access to that file is killing me). Anyway, you can find the new rules on my experiment page at the bottom. --Zelgadis87 18:41, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::S'good 19:05, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Nystus, what conventions do we use for template names ? 'Coz I just created Template:PlaceholderImage and I realized I probably should have named it differently... -- 11:48, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::We don't have any... Apart from infoboxes, anyway 12:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Abilities table Hi Nystus. I don't think I know exactly what you're asking for. Maybe a thin, not-full-width horizontal line that goes between the abilities that are paired together? If that's not what you meant, please describe it in more detail and/or make a mockup of it using a screenshot if you can. Then I'll see what I can do when I return to work on Monday. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that's pretty much what I meant. A thin line that doesn't connect to the sides of any boxes and can span through all 3 columns for dual-ability separation. Zelgadis87 already took care of the text alignment/formatting 22:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Though (it seems) we're currently trying to decide upon which looks better... 14:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) MoS update Please read the following forum post. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Manual_of_Style_Update --AntiZig (talk, ) 14:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you For giving a summary regarding the Brand name edit, even if I don't agree with the lowercased T due to it being his title. Regardless I guess I should check Sam's page more since it seems a lot of decisions have been decided there as of late. NeonSpotlight 20:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Zilean Can you please stop messing up Zilean's page? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 18:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Grammar Nazi says "No". Go do something useful... 18:26, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Tech, Nystus is currently commisioned to take care of all the improper capitalization including those pages. And Nystus, you could have simply said that to him. Unprotect Zil's page. And, for both, try not to start a rollback war every single day. 18:33, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Deleted comment? Can you answer why did you deleted my comment on Brand's page? 23:34, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunate victim of a deletion frenzy 23:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Forum function Hey Nystus, I wanted to ask if you know where the code for function is? We need to add functionality for sub-forums, perhaps also edit the way it is scripted in general. Thnx. -- 15:56, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :No clue, ask Zelgadis/Kaz 15:58, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Same, haven't messed with them yet. -- 16:17, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Signature Can you help me make this where I can fit this under my settings so it's not a bunch of codes like this? --Technology Wizard, ' Rollback Editor ''' (Talk) :>>><<< 20:31, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that code/template/whatever it's called and I don't know what to do with it. If you go into source mode, this is what I was to put into it: --Technology Wizard '''Rollback Editor ' ' ~Talk~ ' Ok I managed to make signature work out but the amount of edits that it says is incorrect, do you know how to fix that? 20:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Mastery backgrounds Hello. Can you do me a favor of updating all the backgrounds for the Offense, Defense, and Utility Tree images? For the Offense Mastery image, keep the image in there if possible. -- UberTri125 (#) '"Buckle Up!" 19:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :No have functioning Photoshoop 19:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Maokai's Arcane Smash There is in fact a knock back. It only occurs for targets within auto-attack range (about 100 - 150?) when casting Arcane Smash. The knock back / knock up distance and duration is as good as identical to Rammus's Powerball. I know from experience and I just tested in a custom against creeps and champions. Omnipherious 16:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Why do you want to delete Template:Top The code is not deprecated, and it is used. There, two great reasons why it should stay. 20:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :It can't be used properly with Oasis (thank you, Wikia...) 20:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::um... I just fixed it so that it did appear properly with Oasis. And actually, considering that oasis has fixed width, it works better now since it is per pixel, and not per % 20:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Nope, still horribly broken and gets hidden behind all the other crap 20:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::As, I see - I made it work with userpages, but still hidden behind stuff on articles. I'll fix that. 20:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::The Vault has a nice example of Template:Top replacement, though that's all in the CSS and JS files... 20:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Wow, that does look nice! Maybe we could copy it at some point in time. 20:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Gallery The only issue now is, how to make the link create a new tab/window when clicked by default. Right now it leaves the wiki, which is undesirable. 23:04, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Gotta add $wgExternalLinkTarget = '_blank'; to the Wiki files...which requires Wikia staff... 23:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) CSS extension Hi Nystus! Could it be possible to install a CSS extension like this on the server? It basically allows CSS rules to be embedded to an article/template, without having to mess with global MediaWiki files. That way we wouldn't have rules regarding the abilities table (for example) sent on any page (instead of the ~70 where they are really used) and that we wouldn't have to fight against the wikia caching system (seriously, been 10 hours after my last edit to Common.css and the server is still sending the old file, -_-). The obvious disadvantage would be that vandals could vandalize more. What do you think ? -- 12:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Wikia are in charge of extensions, not sysops/bureaucrats 13:39, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::So should I ask JoePlay or it's an impossible request? -- 14:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Better off using , since he said he's horribly busy 14:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, it is not possible to enable that extension. Not only is it not currently on Wikia, but that is a terrible extension which allows some pretty bad vandalism. 14:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::How is that any worse than allowing users to delete/replace the content of a page? -- 15:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::You can instead have a user, say, make the entire screen just black (including the diffs). Harder to revert than regular blanking vandalism. But aside from all of that, it just isn't possible, since Wikia doesn't have it enabled (nor will they). 15:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ouch, didn't think about that :/. I still need to find a way to clear templates from all that bloated inline styles tho-.. Oh well.. -- 15:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) What on Earth... What on Earth are you doing to calculate your rangeblocks? Some of the ranges that you and that other guy have blocked block upwards of half a small country O_o - try using this handy thing the next time you need to block a persistent vandal ;) 15:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :I use my magic nutball for all my calculatorial needs :D 15:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Periods Just as a warning, next time you remove the periods I am adding to the champion's pages you will banned for a day. I have explained to you several times that it is the new style of organization. Why can't you listen to me after I listened to you with your capitalization rules. 23:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :1) They look just...bad. Aesthetically horrid. 2) First time I'm hearing that it's the "new style of organization". 3) This 23:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::1)So does your capitalization thingy. The Champion Ability Details slooks much better than The champion ability details, and I still supported you because you took the effort to change several pages in an organized manner. Isee how you get mad everytime someone reverts your capitalization eidt. 2)Again, there was no norm on the capitalization chosen by us, you just rampaged. And it is not the first time I told you about the style of organization. 3)I seee it's good we can figure things out without making another user enter the fray. He made a neutral point. 4)LAst warning, revert my edits and you are banned for a progressively large amount of time. Beginning with a day ofc. 17:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::All of these meetings of your's seem to lack Grammar Nazis who are pro-guidelines/rules (which apply to all Wikis), and everyone hates my crude and straightforward opinions anyway, gotta "drag people into the fray"... I take the god damn standard and apply it 18:01, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Alright, seriously, both of you need to stop. Sam, you are just as much in the wrong as (s|)he is. Both of you need to stop reverting eachothers edits, step back, and discuss it. Take it to a forum and get community consensus if you two can't work it out. However, if I see any blocking from either of you, I will request the offender's tools removed - that is nothing short of complete abuse of the sysop tools, never mind a conflict of interest. Please, step back, and discuss this. Thanks, 18:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's just that I can't understand how can he be so stubborn on this matter. I didn't like the capitalization rules he brought, and he began the revert wars with other users as well and I supported him. And then with this, not really a grammar issue but aesthetics... You can add periods to lists, that is it. It is not the best way or maybe it is, but you can and it is not incorrect. Then why are you fighting me on this, when I was here two months before you decided to come back fixing the champion pages, and while I was on that I added the periods. Then you come back and decide you don't like it and begin reverting my edits. I never reverted your edits without telling you on the talk page, and this happened like 5 times. You just say, "I am a Grammar Nazi, I am always right", and I have listened to you. So, can you please concede me this request of accepting this one and only guideline? 18:29, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::So you won't even answer, but you will keep reverting my changes? 18:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Cannot comply with this "guideline", too OCD for it 21:40, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, then but please erase the periods on all champions named A-G. Which I have already edited to the most recent guideline. I will continue from then on. 21:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Oi I'll quote Mundo here: "Mundo say his own name a lot, or else he forget! Has happened before." Basically i put he code there so i don't forget :p. Keeps happening. I was making ability icons for my custom page. Feel free to take a look. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sagee_Prime/Custom_Champions#Custom_Champion still have one icon left for the face but I'm doing that later and shouldn't nned the code for it. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 16:21, April 22, 2011 (UTC) random trolling hai u still need 2 archiev ur talk page moar >.> 23:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Problem with Boost Thought i would pick your brain with a little problem I have. used to be called . The name changed in patch V0.9.22.15. Anyway you will notice that the spell icon template looks right for boost, it uses the correct icon but it when you click on it, it takes you to the Boost page instead of the Cleanse page. Im not sure how to fix this. I cant make a redirect as boost already exists as a page. Any suggestions? 00:06, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : 00:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Two small things Just the interrogation mark isn't needed, the normal non-typer cursor is ok, please change it to that, I don't know the codes. Also, when will you continue with the sound files project? It doesn't matter if the tool looks off, the whole porject is off in itself. 02:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Please answer to the second thing. Also, I am sorry I deleted your comment about me, but it was really... it made me feel extremely bad, I will compensate you somehow. 15:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::How about restoring them? :P 13:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Poll notice, reponse required Hello. I need your response to the following poll. Item History Formatting Please be so kind to respond in a timely manner. Thanks in advance. -- 03:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Champion Background Updates Hi Nystus. I've noticed you updated a lot of backgrounds yesterday. However, you didn't bother to copy the old ones to this page: Champion_Bios_Archive. Can you please put the old backgrounds there? -- 12:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :So I guess your answer is: Too lazy don't want to do it, so I will discredit Sam's idea? -- 13:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Help Hello. Aside of the past and our conflicts. I wanted to ask you if you could help me use the tools that you say I am unaware of. I am not completely sure what you are talking about and I am trying to be nice and ask you. 01:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Tech, if I may butt in. Remember that long message I once wrote you? I gave you 2 specific links in there. You will do good to look them over. -- 16:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Area of Effect isn't radius Just wanted to note, I noticed you made a change on brand's page from area of effect to radius. Now, the problem with that is area of effect is actually diameter, not radius. If it was radius of 325 the whole circle would be 650 long (diameter) basically saying that for example leblanc wouldn't be able to dash over it, but afaik she easily can. I'm not the one to estimate those distances of course, but just saying that currently your wording doesn't reflect the reality of things. -- 16:13, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Riot (usually) writes all of their AoE abilities in radius... Unless I dreamt that up, happens sometimes; estimates are just that, rough numbers 16:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Ahh alright, so the fault is with the numbers then. Wish there was a better way of 'extracting' ranges and radii from the game rather than having someone point a finger in the sky. Alright, thanks for quick reply. -- 16:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::...I don't even know how Riot describes AoE abilities anymore... "Range" here, "radius" there, "area of effect" thataway... Houston, I made a booboo -_-' Um...wanna go through all pages and change "radius" to "area"/"area of effect"? 16:34, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: Sure, I could do that. -- 17:39, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Sound Project If you are still stuck on the "it looks bad" area, then forget the looks. Begin uploading the files. Just use a given format, use the real name for the champion (i.e. Twisted Fate and not Cardmaster) and use something else to differentiate the files, "name_joke1.mp3", that last one is at your discretion. It won't be needed to reupload the quotes on the future unless there is a V.O. makover like the one for Janna. 04:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) AoE Page Hey thanks for re-constructing the AoE page! It looks much better than my fail page from before. I think that your re-creation will benefit the wiki much better. Also if you have time, can you tell me if you can figure out how to link the user avatars from this template. I had asked other code experts but you might be the code master. 06:15, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Not doable 12:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok then we should just delete it. Also, should I make a table for the new gameplay elements we have? There already is one that includes defense, attack, and utility. I was thinking about a table for the things like AoE, Skillshot, Channel. I am asking whether I should make and and what it should be named. 00:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::...what? 00:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok if you type "Attack Damage" in the search box, at the bottom of the page, there is a table titled "Gameplay Elements". I was thinking of making a table that includes the AoE page, Channel Ability Page, and Skillshot Page. I am not sure what to name the table since the title, "Gameplay Elements" has already been taken from that other table on the attack damage page I mentioned. 00:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Your terms differ from actual terms so much... -_- Have fun with that. I'll probably merge all the ability pages into one, though 01:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Urf Square Do you think that we should change Urf's square to the icon fro his original skin? I am going to upload the photo and if you like it, leave it, if you dont, then change it back. 16:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Question: why do you want to replace the OFFICIAL square with a makeshift one? 16:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I actually didn't realize that it was the official square. I wanted to change it so it would match the original skin but my cropping sucks so never mind. 16:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Yep that was the square used when it was "announced" for the first time, it has the old art that it was used at the time. - KazMx (Message me! ) 14:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) IP banned? Hello Nystus, My IP was banned from editing/commenting by UberFuzzy, but I can't recall making any obscene comments. His page tells me if I have any questions, to contact an admin, hence me writing to you. I'd like to appeal my banning, and I question why (or for what comment) I was banned. Thanks. 23:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC)(I'm a guest) :...If you managed to write here, that means your current IP is different from the blocked one and I can't check WHY you were blocked in the first place 23:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Designed by: Wrong. The Designing is the essential part of the development, starting from the thought to the actual release. Who created him is a "partly important" information which however is placed into development. Give me good reasons and I'd change it again. D3Reap3R: a Strategy Specialist 19:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC)